


He Watches Over Me

by MelodicRunes



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Irondad, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicRunes/pseuds/MelodicRunes
Summary: He’s gonna kill me, was the only coherent thought Peter could muster. He quickly laid his head on his desk as if blocking out his senses would block out the world, too. And Tony. He’s gonna kill me. He might actually kill me. ‘Death by Iron Man’ is what my tombstone will say.Or, Peter uses Stark tech to cheat on a test.





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the last Endgame trailer today, here's the first installment of a short multi-chapter fic! These take place when Peter's roughly 16 and all happen within a month or so of each other. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it! Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome.

Peter scribbled an answer on his paper and sighed. He was halfway through chemistry, his last class of the day, and they were taking a test. A test that he had forgotten to study for. 

 

_ Didn’t have time to study for, more like it _ , he thought. He’d really been exploring more facets of his suit lately and staying out as long as he could, which didn’t leave much time for homework. 

 

His eyes darted left and right to make sure the teacher wasn’t around. Then he surreptitiously looked down at the screen on his StarkWatch. He quickly scrolled down until he found the answer he was looking for and copied it onto his paper. Peter had been glancing down at his watch every few minutes for the past half hour, quickly scribbling down the answer to questions he didn’t know. He was almost finished with his test, he thought he was in the clear when his spidey sense tingled slightly. He looked up and saw that Ms. Harper stood right behind him. From the frown on her face he knew she had watched him copy an answer down. 

 

She silently held out her hand. Peter paled as he handed over his incomplete test. Thankfully, the bell rang and nobody noticed their quiet exchange. He made to grab his things and leave, but she held up a hand. 

 

“Stay. I’ll be calling your parents,” she told him firmly, and he sank back down into his seat. 

 

Ned gave him a confused look, but Peter waved him off. Once the hallway was clear of students, Ms. Harper stepped out to call his Dad. 

 

_ He’s gonna kill me _ , was the only coherent thought Peter could muster. He quickly laid his head on his desk as if blocking out his senses would block out the world, too. And Tony.  _ He’s gonna kill me. He might  _ **_actually_ ** _ kill me. ‘Death by Iron Man’ is what my tombstone will say. _

 

Ms. Harper’s heels clicked brightly as she entered the classroom and Peter’s head shot up off the desk. “He’s on his way. He will meet us in Mr. Morita’s office. Grab your stuff and follow me,” she instructed. 

 

Peter had no choice but to obey, head bowed. He sat outside of the principal’s office as he waited, time passing both all too quickly and very slowly simultaneously. Before he was ready, a pair of very expensive loafers appeared in his vision. He didn’t need to follow them up to the owner to see the look of disappointment on Tony’s face. Peter could feel his Dad’s disapproving gaze on his back as he led the way into the office and sat in one of the chairs provided, still focusing on the floor.  

 

“The students were taking a test today and I caught him glancing down at his watch every few minutes,” Ms. Harper explained. “Then I noticed the screen on his watch. He somehow managed to get the answers and was copying them down when he thought I wasn’t looking.” 

 

Tony held out a hand expectantly; Peter reluctantly gave up his watch. He hid behind his hand as Tony called on the version of FRIDAY programmed into the man’s sunglasses. 

 

“Talk to me, Fri. What’re we working with here?” 

 

“A first gen StarkWatch, prototype version 8.0, handmade by Peter,” answered the AI. The principal and teacher looked on with curiosity as Tony continued. “Uh huh. Show me the files.” 

 

FRIDAY projected a list of the files on Peter’s watch for Tony to scan. “Good, good. Now the code.” 

 

The screen changed to the code Peter had built into the watch. Peter subconsciously slouched further down in his chair. 

 

“Getting warmer, baby girl,” Tony exclaimed as he noticed Peter’s new posture. “Expanded view.” 

 

The screen grew to the size of a small TV screen. Tony quickly read the code and started throwing out sections he didn’t need. He came to a particularly long piece of code and read it over again, highlighting a few sections. “Pete, care to share with the class what this bit of code does?” 

 

Peter didn’t need to look up to know Tony had found what he was looking for. The kid cleared his throat as he spoke. “It’s...uh...a command, of sorts.” 

 

“A command that does what?” 

 

“Allows me to remotely access a computer’s files,” Peter answered quietly. 

 

“Any computer,” Mr. Morita asked.

 

Peter nodded. 

 

“And what did you do with this information, Pete,” Tony questioned, an edge to his voice. 

 

“I..uh...used it t-to hack into Ms. Harper’s computer and find the answers to the test.” 

 

“Hacking into another person’s computer is not tolerated here, Mr. Parker, especially if that computer belongs to a teacher,” Mr. Morita said sternly. 

 

“Yes, sir. It won’t happen again,” Peter mumbled. 

 

“You’re damn right it won’t,” Tony added, too quiet for anybody but Peter’s super hearing to catch. Peter paled even further if that was possible. 

 

“This is quite a big offense, Mr. Parker, and we do not take such issues lightly. As such, I think a suspension is in order.” 

 

Peter was floored. He’d never done anything to get suspended! How would his perfect record look now?? 

 

“How does-” 

 

“The rest of the week sound? Perfect. I agree,” interrupted Tony. There were three days left in the week. He wouldn’t return to school until the following Monday. Word would get out; Ned and MJ would worry. “And as for that test…” 

 

“Ah, yes. The test. Normally, students are allowed to retake a similar test but with different questions.” 

 

“No. He’ll take the zero,” Tony deadpanned. 

 

For the first time since entering the office, Peter looked up at his adopted father. “What?! You can’t do that!” 

 

“You heard me. No retakes. You’ll work to make up the grade instead.” 

 

“But-!” 

 

“You’re skating on thin ice, kid. You better drop it!” 

 

Peter groaned as he slumped back down in his chair, a very uncharacteristic move for him. 

 

“Suspended for the rest of the week and no retesting,” Mr. Morita confirmed. “Peter, we’ll see you on Monday with a better attitude toward your academic career.” 

 

Peter nodded wordlessly as he followed Tony out to the car. It was a silent ride home to the tower and even in the elevator up to their penthouse suite. Peter could tell Tony was fuming but by the time they had arrived home, so was he. How dare Tony barge in like that and demand his own punishments? He couldn't even retake a different test?! 

 

The elevator dinged as the doors opened and Peter stalked out heading for his bedroom. 

 

“Nuh uh. Living room. Now.” Tony's tone wasn't something to be argued with, but Peter wasn't one to go down without a fight. He turned and glared at the man. 

 

“You couldn't help yourself, could you,” Peter accused. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You just  _ had _ to waltz in and take over the situation, demanding your own outrageous and completely unnecessary punishments!” 

 

“This is not about me, Pete. This is about you and your decision to cheat. And in chemistry no less? That's one of your best subjects! What were you  _ thinking? _ ” 

 

There it was. The question Peter had been waiting for. And it opened the floodgates. Peter yelled like he had never yelled before. He said things he knew he couldn't take back, things he definitely didn't mean, things that nearly broke Tony's heart. 

 

“How could you embarrass me like that? I can't believe you had to show up at my school to show off! You think you're so much better than Howard, but you're not! You're  **_just like him_ ** ! I  **_hate_ ** you,” Peter screamed. He promptly turned on his heel, went to his room, and slammed the door behind him. He left a completely stunned Tony in his wake. 

 

Peter dropped his bag on the floor and launched himself onto his bed. Hot, angry tears ran down his cheeks as he curled up with a pillow. He glanced up at his nightstand and saw a picture of himself and May. She was laughing at something he had said and her familiar face swam before his eyes. She had a disapproving look in her eyes. 

 

“Don't look at me like that, May. He had it coming,” he mumbled as he turned the photo around. He rolled over in bed trying to escape the glare he knew she would give him if she had heard the things he'd just yelled. But in an instant, he was sitting up and had the photo in his hands. 

 

“May,” he choked. “May, I...I really messed up! Tell me how to fix it! I need you to tell me how to make things right!” The May in the picture stayed silent, a smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. 

 

Fresh tears dripped down his nose as he tried to rack his brain for something May might tell him in this situation. 

 

_ I need to fix it! I need to… _

 

**Apologize, Peter. I raised you better than that.**

 

_ Apologize how? I just told him he's worse than Howard  _ **_and_ ** _ that I hate him! Which I definitely don't.  _

 

**Give him some time to calm down. Take some time for yourself, too. Then get your skinny ass up and go apologize.**

 

He smirked in spite of himself. May would definitely tell him to get his skinny ass up. He sniffled as he wiped his eyes. 

 

_ Time. How much time is enough?  _

 

**How long will it take you to work up the courage to go speak to him again?**

 

Peter shrank back against his pillows at that. He was Spider-Man, sure, but nothing he had ever faced would come close to a pissed off Iron Man. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. He definitely didn't have the courage to talk to Tony at the moment. Maybe he would after a shower. He didn't get a chance to shower after gym class earlier. 

 

Peter reverently placed the photo back in its rightful spot on his nightstand. Then he hauled himself to his feet and shuffled into his bathroom. The long, hot shower was perfect; just what the doctor ordered to help him relax. As he left the bathroom, hair still damp, he wasn’t angry at all anymore. He picked up his photo and sighed. 

 

“What do you think, May? Has it been long enough?” 

 

She didn't answer, as he knew she wouldn't. He placed the picture down again and looked up at the ceiling. “H-hey, FRIDAY?” 

 

“Yes, Peter?”

 

“Where's Da-Tony?” 

 

“Boss is in the library.” 

 

The library? It had to be bad if Tony was hiding out in the library. He never had time to read these days. 

 

“Hey, h-how is he? You know, what is he doing?” 

 

“Boss is standing by the fireplace.” 

 

“Has he said anything?”

 

“No, Peter. Boss hasn't said anything since-” 

 

“Since I...uh...yeah, I got it.” 

 

He hurried out of his room and down the hall. He had to fix things and he had to fix them right away. 

 

Peter stood outside of the library, the door open. Tony's back was to him, one hand leaning on the mantle of the fireplace. Peter didn't move; he didn't know how. He had never seen Tony this upset. 

 

“Boss, Peter is requesting access.” 

 

Tony froze for a moment. Peter silently swore to dismantle the AI piece by piece. 

 

“This is not a secure room; he doesn't need to request access,” Tony replied. Then he turned to face the doorway. “And if I remember correctly, the door is open.” 

 

Peter blushed under Tony's gaze. He could see the damage he had done written on his dad's face and it brought new tears to his own eyes. 

 

“Da-uh...Ton...Dad, I…” Peter sniffled. “Dad, I'm sorry,” he said as he fought to keep from crying. “You're not...I didn't mean...I-” 

 

Peter stepped instinctively into the room and Tony met him halfway. 

 

“Dad,” Peter cried as he threw his arms around Tony's middle. Tony enveloped him in a hug and ran his hand through Peter's hair. Peter buried his face in the man's shoulder wetting his shirt with tears. 

 

“Shh. I'm here, Pete. I'm always here,” Tony hummed softly. 

 

“I was wrong. I didn't...mean it. You're n-n-nothing like...him,” Peter mumbled through his sniffles. Tony smiled and planted a kiss in Peter's damp hair. He gently played with Peter's hair until the kid had calmed himself. Peter pulled back just enough to scrub at his eyes. 

 

“You wanna sit for the rest of this talk,” Tony asked. Peter nodded and felt himself being pulled down to the floor. They sat with their backs to the fireplace, Peter curled into Tony's side. 

 

“Talk to me, kiddo. What happened today with the test?” 

 

“I didn't have time to study.” 

 

“But you had time to hack into your teacher's computer files?” 

 

“Didn't have to. It's part of the code. It searches for a computer within 20 feet and instantly decodes all passwords.” 

 

“I'm having a hard time believing you wrote this code. Don't get me wrong, you're Stark level brilliant. But coding's not your thing.” 

 

Peter got very quiet. 

 

“Peter, tell me where you got the code,” Tony instructed. His tone was not to be trifled with. 

 

“Ned,” came the soft answer. “But he never intended it for this! He just thought it would be cool to remotely control a-a-a presentation or something. N-not for…”

 

“Cheating?”

 

“...yeah…”

 

“Well, Fred's not coming over anytime soon. Nor are you going to see him. We've gotta make sure you have more time to study.” 

 

Peter sighed. “Figures.” 

 

“And as for this lovely watch, I think I'll hang on to it for a little while. I better not find anything else suspicious on here or you'll be kicked out of the workshop for two months instead of one.” 

 

“A whole month?! You can't be serious,” Peter exclaimed. He was sitting now and stared up at Tony open-mouthed. 

 

“Oh, I'm very serious. You used  _ my _ tools,  _ my _ equipment, and  _ my _ prototype to cheat on a test. Did you honestly think you'd get away clean?” 

 

“No, that's fair,” the kid mumbled. 

 

“I'll make you a new watch, though. An analog watch with a panic button.” 

 

Tony laughed as Peter groaned and slumped back down in the man's lap. They sat there in comfortable silence for a while, soaking in the warmth of the fire and the other's company. Peter closed his eyes as he listened to Tony's heartbeat. They sat there for so long, Tony thought his kid had fallen asleep. 

 

“Hey, Dad,” came Peter's soft voice. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“A-are we ok now? I mean, are you still mad at me?”

 

“No, Bambi; I'm not mad anymore. We're good.” 

 

Peter let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Oh good!” 

 

Tony chuckled. 

 

“I really messed up, didn't I?” 

 

“Yeah, but it's ok. I've done worse and I'm still here. Not that you should use my past as a model for your future. With the exception of MIT. That's practically a given at this point.”

 

“But what if I don't want to go to MIT? I could go to NYU and stay at the tower, or maybe even community college for a little while. Or maybe I don't go to college at all!” Peter turned his head to glance up at his dad's reaction and laughed. 

 

“Are you trying to get kicked out of the workshop for life, kid? You can't utter such heresies. MIT is a sacred hall of knowledge and they have a spot with your name on it.” 

 

Peter continued to laugh as Tony continued to rattle off all the reasons MIT was the best college, the only college, for Stark men. 

 

“But, Dad,” he said, a gleam in his eyes. “My last name isn't Stark!” 

 

Tony paused and looked intently down at the giggling teenager in his lap. “Would you like it to be,” he asked, suddenly serious. 

 

“What,” Peter questioned, confused. 

 

“Your last name. Would you like to change it?” 

 

“Oh...I...uh...I don't know. I guess I haven't really thought about it.” 

 

“It's completely up to you, Pete. You can keep Parker. It's your real dad's last name.”

 

“You're my real Dad,” Peter said with conviction. 

 

“Yeah, kiddo. I am,” Tony smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out if Peter's face. 

 

“W-would...uh...would it make it...uh...public...if I, you know…?”

 

“No. Not at all. We can keep it as secret as you want.  _ I  _ want to keep it secret.” 

 

“Y-you do,” Peter asked a little crestfallen. 

 

“Yes, to keep you safe. I'm Iron Man. Imagine how much danger you'd be in if people knew I had a son?” 

 

Peter's eyes lit with understanding. 

 

“Besides. The media is too much. I wanted to keep you secret as long as possible.” 

 

“When would it not be a secret anymore?” 

 

“When you're of age. We could probably keep you out of the spotlight until you graduate college. And by  _ we _ I mean Pepper. But once you're 21, you'd take a more hands-on approach with SI. If you want. You should at least come to meetings with me, though.” 

 

Tony saw the glazed look in his son's eyes and knew the topic was too much for one night. “But we can deal with all of that later. I still have five years to ground you for cheating.” 

 

Tony moved so he could stand and gave Peter a small shove. 

 

“What? No! Two years! I'll be 18 in two years! And you can't ground me that long for cheating on one measly test,” he called to Tony's retreating back. The man chuckled. 

 

“Kid, I'm  **_the_ ** Tony Stark. If you think I won't kick you out of the workshop just because you turn 18, you're sadly mistaken. Come on. Let's go see what the others are doing for dinner. I can't wait to hear Captain America's lecture when you tell him why you'll be home all week.” 

 

“Aww, man! Not another Captain America PSA,” Peter whined as he shuffled after his Dad. 


	2. Last Name Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Speaking of dads…” Peter began shakily. He suddenly felt a little woozy in the pit of his stomach. “He uh...offered to uh...have my name changed.” 
> 
> “Your name,” Ned looked up, confused. 
> 
> “Yeah. To Stark.”

* * *

* * *

Peter rummaged through the legos on the floor looking for a specific piece. He and Ned were finally finishing the Death Star they’d been working on. It had taken them so long because Peter hadn’t been allowed over or to have Ned visit for almost a month. He was only at Ned’s now because he’d finally made up for the test he’d cheated on all those weeks ago.

 

“Ooo! Found it,” Peter exclaimed as he plucked the piece from the pile and handed it over to Ned.

 

“Thanks. Woah! Nice watch!”

 

Peter quickly covered the new watch with his shirt sleeve. He rolled his eyes. “It’s a joke. Dad took my StarkWatch after…” Peter blushed slightly, remembering he’d used Ned’s code to cheat. A fact that Ned still wasn’t happy about.

 

“Anyways, he gave me this. An analogue watch with a panic button.” Peter pulled up his sleeve and showed Ned the tiny dial. “And apparently it tracks me...and my vitals.”

 

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes again. Ned laughed.

 

“Dude. Tony is such a helicopter dad!”

 

Peter smirked a little. He liked having a Dad and had missed having a male in his life he could turn to, especially once Ben was gone.

 

“Speaking of dads…” Peter began shakily. He suddenly felt a little woozy in the pit of his stomach. “He uh...offered to uh...have my name changed.”

 

“Your name,” Ned looked up, confused.

 

“Yeah. To Stark.”

 

Ned’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. “Woah!”

 

They sat and stared at each other, the legos suddenly forgotten on the floor.

 

“Peter Stark. It has a nice ring to it.”

 

“Yeah, it does,” Peter grinned.

 

“So are you gonna do it?”

 

“I...I don’t know. I mean, a part of me wants to but…May and-and Ben….and my parents. My name is all I have left of them. How could I just give it up after all they did to take care of me?”

 

“It’s not all you have left of them. You’re you because of them, all of them. Did Tony say you had to give up the name Parker?”

 

“No. No, he said I could keep it or change it or make it whatever I wanted.”

 

“Well there you go! You could just add Stark to the end! You’d have a long signature, but then you’d have something from all of them. Including Tony.”

 

Peter mulled it over as they went back to picking through the pile of legos on the floor.

 

_Peter Benjamin Parker Stark_ , he thought.

_Peter Benjamin Stark._

_Peter Parker Stark._

_Peter B.P. Stark._

_Peter Stark._  

 

He thought about it somewhere in the back of his mind for the rest of the day. He was still thinking about it when Tony invited him down to the workshop before dinner. It was his first time back in the workshop since the whole cheating fiasco. That on top of the fact that he found himself wanting to change his last name meant he was less focused than normal.

 

Peter picked up a soldering iron and prepared to use it on a gauntlet.

 

“Woah! Soldering iron down, Pete! These calculations are way off,” Tony called as he glanced at the kid’s blueprints.

 

Peter blushed as he put the soldering iron down. Tony’s brow furrowed as he wiped his hands on an oil covered rag.

 

“Alright, kid. What’s up? You’ve been jumpy ever since you came home. Did something happen at Ted’s?”

 

“N-no. No, nothing happened. We finished his lego Death Star,” Peter answered a little too quickly.

 

Tony eyed him suspiciously.

 

“A-and we talked...about a...few things.”

 

“Ok. A few things like what?”

 

Peter stared at his hands. He felt his face grow hot and his palms sweaty.

 

“Peter?”

 

Peter knew his Dad would be happy about his decision. He couldn’t understand why he was suddenly too nervous to tell him he’d made up his mind.

 

“Fri, scan Peter.”

 

Peter’s head shot up in confusion. “What?”

 

“You turned pale and you’ve been jumpy all afternoon. I want to make sure you aren’t getting sick.”

 

“Peter’s heart rate is elevated and his body temperature is slightly higher than normal. He appears to be exhibiting signs of anxiety.”

 

“Pete,” Tony asked with concern as he rolled his chair closer to his son. He reached out to put a calming hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

 

Peter huffed, annoyed at the AI, and shrugged the offending hand away. “Nothing. I’m fine!”

 

“No, you’re not. Friday said you were anxious. What’s going-”

 

“I want to change my name,” Peter finally shouted.

 

The room went still. Tony stared at him for a moment trying to process what he’d heard.

 

“What,” Tony asked.

 

“My last name. Th-that’s what we talked about. I-I-I want to change it...or add to it...i-if that’s still...ok?”

 

Tony broke into a large grin. “Of course, that’s ok, kiddo!”

 

Peter let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and smiled. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Did you decide how you wanted it done? You can do whatever you want with it.”

 

“Peter Benjamin Parker Stark. I know it’s long, but I can’t just get rid of Benjamin and Parker. They’re apart of me, like Ben and May and my parents. Ned was actually the one who suggested I don’t take away a name, but add yours to it. That way I have a little piece of everyone.”

 

Peter stared at his hands as he spoke and didn’t see the mist growing in Tony’s eyes. Tony quickly blinked and smiled down at his kid.

 

“I think Ned might be onto something.”

 

Peter looked up beaming. “I’m gonna tell him you actually said his name right for once.”

 

Tony chuckled as he pulled Peter in for a hug, tucking the kid under his chin.

 

By the end of the week, Peter had a new social security card and license. It was official; he was Peter Benjamin Parker Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcome!


	3. Promise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ned head to the tower for the weekend. Peter's Spidey senses tingle, but where's the danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the finally chapter! This little series was fun to write. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. 
> 
> I own nothing & this is unbetaed, as always.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school week. Ned met Peter at his locker. 

 

“Dude! This weekend is gonna be  _ sick _ ! I can’t believe I’m going to the Avengers compound!” 

 

“Ned, man! Keep it down!” Peter looked around to make sure nobody had heard. 

 

“I’m so glad we’re best friends. Have I told you that?”

 

“Yes, only a thousand time this week.” Peter chuckled as they headed for the door. 

 

“Hey, is Happy picking us up? Am I finally gonna meet Happy?”

 

“No. We’re walking to the tower. I thought you might freak out, like you’re doing right now, and Dad agreed.” 

 

Ned blew out a deep breath. “Ok. Sorry. I’ll be cool, man. I’m cool. I’m so cool.” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes as they headed toward the subway. They rounded a corner as Peter’s spidey sense tingled. He shoved Ned against the wall and looked behind them. 

 

“Peter?” 

 

“Shh!”

 

“What? What’s going on,” Ned whisper shouted. 

 

“I thought…” Peter scanned the crowds but didn’t see anything dangerous. 

 

“Peter?” 

 

He released Ned with a frown. “Nothing. I guess it was....it’s nothing. Come on. Let’s just go. If we’re late, Dad’ll worry.” 

 

“Should we maybe, ya know, call him?” 

 

“What? No. No, no, no! You know him. He gets…”

 

“Concerned about his baby,” Ned teased. 

 

Peter’s ears turned red and he punched Ned lightly in the shoulder. “No,” he pouted. “He worries. That’s all. And when he worries, he hovers. If he thinks we were being followed, he’ll never let me out of the tower.” 

 

“Wait, we’re being  _ followed _ ? Is this a real live mission? This just turned into a real live mission! Do you think they’re after you or the  _ other _ guy?” 

 

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. “We’re  _ fine _ , Ned! And no, this isn’t a mission.” 

 

They exited the subway and headed back above ground. Peter’s spidey sense tingled again and he whipped his head around. 

 

“Pete? You sure we’re fine,” Ned asked tentatively.  

 

“Y-yeah, Ned. Fine.” But Peter wasn’t so sure. His spidey sense had never malfunctioned before. It was telling him there was some danger but  _ where _ ? He fingered the panic button on his StarkWatch, but kept walking. They were only a few blocks away. They’d be fine. 

 

As they neared the tower, Peter’s spidey sense kicked into overdrive. He turned in circles, heart racing, as he tried to find the source of the danger. 

 

“P-Peter? Let’s just get inside. Maybe it’ll go away?” 

 

Peter made for the lobby door, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. 

 

“Oh you’ve  _ got _ to be kidding me,” he groaned. “It’s Flash!” 

 

“What?” Ned’s head turned toward Peter’s line of sight. “Did you follow us,” he asked in indignation. 

 

“I can’t believe it,” Flash exclaimed. “You losers are actually here at Tony Stark’s tower! I’ve heard the big loser talking about it all week.  _ I can’t believe we’re going to the Avengers compound, Peter! _ Pathetic.” 

 

“Hey, shut up, Flash,” Peter pushed. 

 

“Getting touchy, Penis? Still think you have that ‘Stark Internship’, huh? Hey, can you get me a date with Pepper Potts?” Flash laughed. 

 

Blood pounded in Peter's ears. Nobody talked about Pepper like that! He shoved Flash in the chest, careful to be slow like a normal human. He was a little too slow, however, and Flash grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Hey, that's a nice watch, Penis. Who's dumpster did you fish this out of?” He cackled as he wrenched Peter's wrist closer for a better look. “That's a... prototype?” 

 

“It's not a prototype. It's one of a kind, built by Mr. Stark himself,” spat Ned. 

 

Peter glared at him. “Ned,” he hissed. 

 

Flash grinned as he tore the watch off of Peter's wrist. 

 

Peter groaned inwardly.  _ Great. Just great. Just what we need. He'll probably drop out of the window as Iron Man.  _

 

“Flash, that's enough,” he tried to say forcefully. “Give it back.” 

 

“Oh, what? This little thing? This  _ gift from Tony Stark _ ?” He chuckled as he dropped it on the ground. The screen cracked and the watchface went dark. “Oops.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Tony was tinkering in the workshop when he heard the alarm. He turned to the nearest screen and saw the Spiderman emblem flash a warning. 

 

“FRIDAY, what's up with Peter?” 

 

“Peter's heart rate has increased drastically in a very short amount of time, boss.” 

 

“Track him. What's going on?” Tony put down his wrench and pulled up a keyboard. 

 

“He's right outside the tower, boss, but there doesn't seem to be any disturbance.” 

 

“Pull up video feeds. Activate Eavesdrop Protocol.” 

 

“Sorry, boss. The audio has been disabled. The SpiderWatch is now offline.” 

 

Tony's own heart rate increased rapidly. He was in the middle of calling up a suit when a live video feed popped up on his screen. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Peter was fine and that Ted, or whatever, was with him. 

 

“Woah, did he just  _ shove _ another kid? Lobby, Fri, and make it quick,” he commanded as the live feed continued on his phone. The kid Peter shoved started to shove back as Peter reached for something on the ground. “Gimme everything you’ve got on this kid, Fri,” Tony said as he landed on the ground floor. He quickly made his way outside as FRIDAY filled him in. 

 

“Eugene Thompson, boss, junior at Midtown. Member of the decathlon team as an alternate. Father is a wealthy businessman.” 

 

“Oh hey, boys,” Tony said with a smile as he placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “How’s it goin’?” 

 

Flash stared open-mouthed for a long moment before coming to his senses. “Mr. Tony Stark, sir! Peter Parker goes to my school and he keeps telling everyone he has an internship with you! Just thought you ought to know!” 

 

“Now, Pete. What have we said about lying?” Tony gave Peter a small wink. 

 

“Oh. Right. Sorry. It won’t happen again.  _ Dad _ .” Peter put extra emphasis on the word ‘Dad’ and faced Flash as he said it. 

 

Flash turned an impressive shade of pale and stammered, “D-dad? Did you say... _ Dad _ ?” 

 

“Yep. I’m a Dad. Pretty impressive, I know. Listen, Tattle Tale, now that you know, you get to sign your life away in Non-Disclosure Agreements. Right this way, Mr. Thompson. We’ll get you set up with Legal.” 

 

Flash gaped like a fish out of water. “I...wha...he...uh...but I...I’m a minor! I can’t sign anything. I  _ won’t _ sign anything without a lawyer present!” He crossed his arms over his chest and rooted himself to the pavement. 

 

“Hey, FRIDAY, call Eugene’s parents will ya,” he called over his shoulder to Flash. “Have them pick up their son in Legal. Possibly mention the fact that he was trespassing and harassing the heir to Stark Industries.” Tony threw his arm around Peter’s shoulder and led the boys inside. 

 

“Are you  _ trying _ to make my life hell,” Peter whispered furiously. “He’s only gonna torment me  _ more _ if you get the lawyers involved!” 

 

“Pipe down, Spider-baby. It’s an empty threat. Someone has peeled him off the pavement and escorted him in as we speak. I’ll have Happy drive him home. Should be threat enough.” 

 

Peter released a sigh of relief and Ned snickered. 

 

“Spider-baby? That’s gold, Mr. Stark.” Ned and Tony high-fived as they piled into the elevator. Peter rolled his eyes. 

 

“I had other things planned for this evening, but apparently we’ll be working on SpiderWatch Mark 2. I think I’ll give this one a fingerprint lock so I’m the only one that can take it off.” Tony glared at Peter. “Seriously? You’re literally Spider-Man. How did he get the drop on you? And since when do you  _ shove _ people?” 

 

“I...ugh...what?? I was being slow on purpose! Trying  _ not _ to tell someone our big secret!” 

 

“We’re Starks; we have many secrets. But go on.” 

 

“I shoved him because he starting saying shit about Pepper.” 

 

Tony stopped fiddling with his phone and locked eyes with Peter. “Completely justifiable. You’re forgiven. Pizza and movies are your reward.” 

 

“Wait, really? Y-you aren't mad,” Peter stammered. 

 

“Why would I be mad that stood up to your bully for once, Pete? Come on, boys. The quinjet is awaits!” 

 

Tony led them to the launchpad and waved Ned inside ahead of them. He pulled Peter aside. 

 

“Let him geek out for a minute. Listen, Pete. I know you don't like standing up to your bullies-” 

 

“What if I hurt him? What if he moves on to someone else, someone who can't defend themselves like I can?”

 

Tony held up a hand. “I get it. I do, but it's my job to look out for  _ you _ .” He gently poked Peter in the chest. “All I'm saying is that if it gets to be too much, you can let me know.” 

 

Peter scoffed. “Right. So you can scare the crap out of him or get the lawyers involved? Or hover?” He glared up at the man and Tony smirked. 

 

“I've dealt with my fair share of bullies. You don't get to be the youngest student at MIT and get away bully free.” 

 

Peter's brows furrowed and the corners of his mother drooped. “Dad, I-” 

 

“Nope. No more feelings. I've experienced too many feelings for one day. Just promise me you'll come to me for help when you need it.” 

 

Peter gave his Dad a half smile. “Yeah. I promise.” 

 

“Good. Now let's go make sure little Fred is ok. I don't want his drool all over the console.” 


End file.
